


Eager to Please

by Panic_at_the_Discord



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely light Dom/ sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Praise Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_Discord/pseuds/Panic_at_the_Discord
Summary: Shameless smut from the first sentence with just a touch of fluff. Enjoy!





	Eager to Please

"Well, get on with it," Kara heard snarled down at her from her place between Ms. Grant's thighs.

Pulling on the hair of the woman whose face she was currently riding, Cat said in her most placating tone to make up for her previous roughness, "I think I've been patient long enough, darling."

Kara allowed her head to be guided back to Cat's dripping core. She gave a quick nip to her clit (the only revenge she would exact for her previous impatience), earning her a sharp tug to her hair and a warning "Behave, babygirl," from above her.

With her back arching, Cat knew she would not punish Kara for her cheekiness, but the thought of riding her face until she came, and leaving her right on the brink of orgasm, begging and needy, in punishment held a certain appeal.

More than eager to please, Kara earnestly began licking the glistening prize above her. She was determined not to disappoint the Queen above while giving in to Cat's demands. Despite her usual hatred of messes, she never seemed to mind *her* mess on Kara's face (and besides, she never missed an opportunity to clean her up, with lips and tongue finding each drop on Kara's skin).

Kara felt a glow of pride when she started to hear ecstatic groans escaping Cat's mouth. She looked up with darkened eyes at the heavenly sight of Ms. Grant writhing above her with the fingers of one hand tangled up in her hair. The sight sent a jolt to her core, and she moaned as she wrapped her lips around her clit and began sucking.

Cat's back arched again with the vibrations straight at her center and she gave a stuttered gasp. As her hips began rolling more desperately with need, she grabbed Kara's hand and guided her first two digits into her mouth, sucking them in and out in time with the rocking of her hips to coat them with her saliva. As incredible as Kara's tongue was, Cat needed MORE. 

When Cat released her fingers from her mouth with a filthy POP, Kara brought her hand down to Ms. Grant's warm entrance. She wasted no time in sliding her fingers in as deep as she could.

"Mmmhh, yes, baby," Cat said on a high-pitched sigh. Kara could tell from her desperate tone and the fluttering walls around her fingers that Ms. Grant was blissfully close to coming, and curled her fingers in to drag down the front wall on the way out. She was rewarded with a half-choked scream (those were her favorite kind because they showed that despite her best efforts, Cat couldn't hold them in) and a gush of wetness coating her cheeks and chin where it wasn't caught by her hungry lips or tongue.

Giving a final deep roll of her hips, Cat felt a rush of endorphins flood her system, and she knew her orgasm was mostly responsible for that, but that wasn't all. It was also that Kara was so damn GOOD, and she was so caring and attentive with her that Cat felt like she had absorbed another of the Planet's failing subsidiaries. 

Cat's hands left the headboard where they had been during her ride to land behind her, supporting her weight on either side of Kara's hips. Usually, she would dismount the younger woman right about now, but tonight she had other plans. Putting all her weight on one arm, she lifted her hand to bring it between Kara's thighs. She grinned devilishly at the sudden jerk of her lover's hips and the surprised gasp that flew from her lips.

Dragging her fingers through slick curls, Cat purred "Oh, Kara. You've been such a good girl." With a satisfied hum, she started tracing teasing circles around her clit. "So wet for me," she praised.

Kara was so close just from Cat's unique flavor coating her tongue and her vibrant fragrance filling her nose she gave a desperate jerk of her hips and a tortured whine, just shy of begging Ms. Grant to give her more.

The fingers between her legs retreated suddenly, and before Kara could protest, they reappeared, tweaking one of her straining nipples. 

"Ah, ah," Cat reprimanded as Kara let out a guttural moan and arched her back. "I want you to stay still," she explained as her fingers began to resume their previous task, but more forcefully, intending to bring her sweet Kara to a swift and well-earned release.

"Come for me darling," Cat commanded, and Kara couldn't possibly resist giving in to her. She moaned Cat's name over and over again, like a prayer, as her muscles tensed and her release took her body over. She knew that her lover always liked hearing her name leave Kara's lips in the throes of passion. And Kara wanted nothing more than to give her exactly what she wanted.

Riding through the waves of her orgasm, she was only vaguely aware of Cat dismounting her face and laying down between her legs until Cat started cleaning up the sickness she had accumulated. Cat licked and sucked every inch of her core gently and langorously, slowly bringing her down from her high. Lifting up her head to meet her lover's gaze, she flashed a satisfied smile to the forest green eyes that she was more than willing to get lost in.

As Kara caught her breath, Cat lifted her head away from her with a parting kiss to her clit. Sitting up on her knees to survey the thoroughly debauched Sunny Danvers laying in her bed, Cat preened. "Mmmh, darling," she drawled as she lazily wiped her chin and lips with the back of her hand, "I would ask if you enjoyed your reward for being such a good girl, but I already know you did." A mischievous twinkle came to her eyes as she added, with her signature wave "After all, I'm great in bed."

Kara chuckled at that, because only Ms. Grant could make being so conceited come off as being so endearing. "Yes, you are, babe," she said with a smile. She opened her arms for Cat to nuzzle into her chest. With Kara's arms wrapped around her, Cat quickly felt herself relax and drift off to sleep. 

Lightly running her fingers through Cat's hair, Kara fell asleep thanking Rao and any other powers that she had met Cat Grant.


End file.
